Misión rango S: ¡Protege al constructor!
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: What if...?/ Sakura es la líder del nuevo escuadron genin conformado por el prodigio Kakashi Hatake, el segundo lugar Sasuke Uchiha y el problemático Naruto Uzumaki. Son enviados a una misión rango C para escoltar a un constructor, pero todo cambia cuando son atacados./ OneShot.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, **What if..?**

_**Aclaraciones**__:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_Lalala _recuerdos

_**Género**_: General/Aventura

.

.

.

**Misión rango S: ¡Protege al constructor!**

Capítulo único.

.

.

.

Había sido una misión muy tranquila hasta que un grupo de ninjas los atacó con la finalidad de matar al constructor del puente. Pensó en todo lo que podría hacer y una de sus opciones era abandonar la misión, no podía poner en riesgo a sus pequeños genins.

—¿Qué fue lo que omitiste? — Le preguntó molesta al constructor.

Tazuna suspiró y después de meditar cómo decirlo son ser aplastado a golpes por la joven temperamental que tenía enfrente comenzó a contar su historia. Empezó contando sobre su pequeño pueblo, luego el nombre de ¨Gato¨ salió a la luz, un hombre siniestro que tenía a su merced a los habitantes, impidiéndoles crecer. Él, quien era el constructor del puente que conectaría al pueblo con el mundo exterior, estaba siendo amenazado de muerte.

—Y pediste una escolta genin porque es son los que cobran menos.— Concluyó Sakura.

Ahora, más molesta de lo que ya estaba, volteó a ver a su equipo: Naruto había tenido una herida profunda en la mano, que de no ser por sus conocimientos de medic-nin y la acelerada recuperación del niño, ahora no era más que una fea cicatriz; por otro lado, estaban Sasuke y Kakashi que habían logrado salir ilesos de su combate.

—Bien, no los voy a poner en riesgo…— Comenzó ella, causando que la vieran con decepción, resentimiento y tristeza.—Ustedes volverán a la aldea, yo acompañaré al señor Tazuna.

—¡No! —Gritó el hiperactivo del grupo. —No puede hacer eso, Sakura-sensei.

—Por raro que parezca, estoy de acuerdo con Naruto. —Contestó Kakashi.

Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke, el más callado de los tres, esperando alguna objeción similar pero solo encontró una mirada de desafío. Suspiró con cansancio.

¿Por qué le había tocado un equipo genin de puros varones orgullosos y revoltosos?

¿Qué no había forma de haber puesto a la tímida Hinata en su equipo?

Contra todo pronóstico, Sakura decidió seguir adelante. Sus pequeños genis creían que eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para poder hacerle frente a los enemigos que los acechaban. Todo lo de ahí le daba mala espina. La aldea oculta entre la niebla se encontraba muy cerca y esa neblina tenue la hacía sentirse ansiosa. Mientras seguían caminando la niebla comenzó a hacerse un poco más espesa, pero eso no fue lo que la preocupó, fue el hecho de que un extraño aroma se coló por su nariz. El perfume de una flor de Lily se fue intensificando aún más, algo anormal en aquel territorio cubierto de fango y hongos, esa flor no era de ahí…

—¡Abajo! —Gritó Sakura al tiempo en que agachaba con fuerza a Sasuke, quien quedó tendido en el suelo por la sorpresa.

—Vaya, vaya…— Se escuchó una melodiosa voz por todo el rededor, parecía que no provenía de ningún lugar en específico. —Mira con quien me tuve que topar…

Sakura se tensó, mientras ordenaba a los chicos quedarse cerca de Tazuna, pidiendo que tanto Sasuke como Kakashi activasen su sharingan.

—¿Qué hace aquí la nueva princesa? — Preguntó la voz con tono desdeñoso.— Creí que la realeza no se juntaba con la plebe…

—¿De qué tanto habla, Sakura-sensei? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Luego te lo explico, Naruto. Necesito que te concentres, esto es de vida o…— No pudo terminar su frase al empujar al pequeño rubio y ella misma se alejó.

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke se pusieron en guardia, ahora entendía el porqué de que su sensei les hiciera aquel pedido, lograron ver con claridad la senbon que se dirigía a la cabeza de Naruto, ambos sacaron un kunai, debían defender a Tazuna.

—¡No descuiden al equipo!— Gritó la pelirosa, tomó a Naruto y lo lanzó hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

De su porta-kunais sacó sus guantes de cuero rosa, con el símbolo de su clan en el dorso, se hizo dos coletas similares a las de maestra y se puso en posición de combate. Su equipo nunca la había visto en esa pose, lo que significaba que era un oponente de cuidado.

De la nada, ráfagas de senbons comenzaron a llover, atacando únicamente a la Jounin del equipo, diestra en el arte de esquivar, su oponente no logró hacerle ningún rasguño. Los genins, sorprendidos, vieron todas las agujas clavadas en el piso.

—¡No se distra..!

—Creo que tu deberías seguir esa orden…— Dijo una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, quien se encontraba parada detrás de ella, clavando un kunai en la espalda.

Sakura giró la cara para encarar a su enemiga.

—Hace mucho que no te veía, Haku.— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin perder tiempo acumuló chacra en su mano y con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca la otra chica fue lanzada unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, llevándose con ella el kunai con el que había herido a Sakura, provocando un sangrado abundante.

—¡Haruno-sensei!— Gritó Kakashi al verla caer.

—¡No se me acerquen!— Les ordenó. — ¡Quédense alejados y recuerden su misión!

Los chicos la miraron como si no supieran qué hacer, porque obviamente querían ir a ayudarla pero tenían que cumplir su misión. Podían ver lo mucho que Sakura batallaba para mandar chacra a su herida, a duras penas logró ponerse boca arriba, su sangre comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo, formándose un charco debajo de ella.

—Puedo ver que heredaste su fuerza sobrehumana.— Dijo Haku poniéndose de pie lentamente, lista para atacar a su contrincante.

Observó a Sakura en el suelo, seminconsciente, y soltó una carcajada.

—¿En serio fuiste la elegida para tener el puesto de ella? No le estás haciendo honor a tu maestra.— Gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre ella para clavarle un último kunai lleno de veneno en el pecho. — Un reemplazo…— susurró al momento en que un tronco aparecía.

Se puso de pie y observó todo su alrededor, parecía que su pequeño equipo no se podía creer que la chica tendida segundos atrás fuera un reemplazo.

¨Árboles, cielo, a los lados…¨ Parecía no haber rastro de la kunoichi.

—Solo queda una opción…— Pero fue muy tarde cuando lo pensó, de la tierra había salido Sakura con su puño en alto cargado de chacra, lanzándola unos metros por encima.

Haku sonrió y al descender se enfrentó a Sakura mano a mano. Cada que sus puños chocaban ráfagas de aire eran enviadas a todos direcciones, las dos chicas estaban teniendo una batalla muy pareja. Naruto, que nunca había visto a su maestra pelear tan seriamente, se emocionó y estaba seguro que sus compañeros se sentían igual que él.

—¡Sakura-sensei!—Gritó en forma de apoyo, pero eso hizo que ella rompiera su concentración para voltear hacia donde estaban sus pupilos y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, cosa que Haku aprovechó.

Sakura salió volando por un golpe en su abdomen.

Haku volteó hacia donde estaba Tazuna con una sonrisa sádica.

—¡No debes darle la espalda a tus enemigos! —Gritó Sakura llegando desde atrás, tirando a Haku contra el piso.

—¿Por qué no puedo moverme? —Se preguntó la pelinegra de repente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Sakura, alejándose de ella y poniéndose frente a sus genins.

De la nada un ninja enmascarado aterrizó frente a Haku, quien había quedado inconsciente. Sakura la observó mejor y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía movimientos respiratorios y su mirada estaba ausente, como si hubiera muerto.

—Lamento las molestias.—Dijo aquel ninja.—He estado buscando a esta criminal por toda el área, pero ya no les dará problemas.

Sakura observó con detalle las vestimentas, sin duda era uno de esos ninjas que cazan a los renegados de sus respectivas aldeas para evitar que sus secretos sean revelados a otras y tener desventaja. Miró al ninja cargar con el cuerpo y con una despedida se retiró.

—Bien, es hora de seguir nuestro camino…—Dijo antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, Haku había lanzado un senbon fino a su pierna, para adormecerla y tener ventaja, y ahora que la adrenalina se iba de su cuerpo pudo sentir claramente como iba haciendo efecto, maldijo por lo bajo y buscó apoyo en Kakashi, quien era el más fuerte de los 3.

—Solo necesito reposo, no es para que se preocupen. —Les dijo mientras trataba de canalizar chacra para disminuir el efecto y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, su chacra estaba inestable y no lo podía manipular de forma adecuada.

Suspiró con cansancio.

—Discúlpame, Kakashi, no puedo ayudarte con mi peso… —Kakashi ni se inmutó, Sakura siempre había sido demasiado delgada, no pesaba mucho, la cargó en su espalda y siguieron el camino a la casa de Tazuna.

Sakura perdió la conciencia a medio camino y Kakashi alertó a los demás.

—¿Quieres que yo la cargue? —Preguntó Sasuke, tratando de aminorarle la carga a su compañero.

—No, estoy bien. Me preocupa que no descanse lo suficiente estando ahí.

—¡¿Ya vamos a llegar?! —Preguntó Naruto, mas bien exigió saber, a Tazuna.

—Si, estamos cerca. —Contestó fastidiado, pero preocupado por la líder.

Al llegar la llevaron a un cuarto y la recostaron para que descansara, se hicieron turnos para cuidarla hasta que despertara y durante la cena comieron todos juntos.

Pasaron 2 días hasta que su chacra se niveló, y fue entonces que pudo despertar, pero seguía con unas cuantas secuelas que les impedía salir del pueblo.

—Disculpeme, no me gusta causar este tipo de molestias. —Le dijo Sakura a Tsunami, mientras ella la ayudaba a sentarse para comer.

—No es ninguna molestia, el haber traído a mi padre con vida no tiene agradecimiento suficiente. —Le dijo muy contenta.

Sakura pensó en cual sería la mejor forma de pasar los siguientes 2 días con sus pequeños alumnos, ya que aún no podía viajar, suspiró y se propuso enseñarles algo básico, pero de alto nivel para ellos, y para ella no supondría mayor gasto de chacra.

Ayudada por un bastón, se dirigió al patio, donde estaban sus tres alumnos sentados sin nada que hacer.

—Les tengo malas noticias. —Les comunicó, haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara por no haberla sentido antes.

—Sakura-sensei ¿Esta bien? —Preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

—Si, solo que aun no se me termina el efecto del veneno de Haku, pero estoy trabajando muy duro para sacarlo de mi sistema. —Les dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es la mala noticia? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Pues, dado mi estado actual, debemos quedarnos otras dos noches mas, como mínimo. Así que me he propuesto enseñarles algo útil para variar.

—¿Enseñarnos? —Preguntó Naruto animado. —¿Qué es eso, Sakura-sensei?

—Esto. — Moldeo chacra en sus pies y camino tranquilamente hasta subir por un árbol y quedar de cabeza.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es sorprendente! —Dijo Naruto gritando a todo pulmón.

—Es fácil, solo es cuestión de que moldeen chacra, lo manden a sus pies y mantengan un fluido constante…—Luego les lanzó un kunai a cada uno. —Con esto van a medir su alcance, marcan una raya y vuelven.

Los tres empezaron el entrenamiento rápidamente, Kakashi siendo el prodigio que era rápidamente logró escalar el árbol sin dificultad, cosa imposible para Sasuke quien moldeaba un poco de chacra pero que a medio camino dejaba de hacerlo y marcaba. Naruto era un caso totalmente perdido, ya que no podía moldear chacra de una buena forma y terminaba poniendo de mas, causando que el tronco se partiera o llegando a hacer huellas.

Aunque Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones y ambos terminaron agotados el resto del día.

Sakura los dejó dormir y se vio un poco abochornada al ser cuidada tan de cerca por Kakashi, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, preocupado de que llegase a caer en algún lado.

—Sabes, Kakashi-kun, podrías ayudarle a Naruto a moldear, yo lo haría, pero ahorita no soy su mejor opción. —Kakashi la observó desde la puerta, vio como cobijaba a sus dos compañeros y suspiró.

—De acuerdo. —Acató la orden y seguido se acostó a dormir.

—Bien, descansen. —Sakura salió con una sonrisa triunfante, sabía que a Kakashi no le gustaba enseñar, pero no podía rechazarla ahora.

Al día siguiente, ella observó como era que Kakashi le ayudaba a Naruto, vio que el rubio se aplicaba bastante y que en unas cuantas horas podía trepar el árbol sin romperlo. Sasuke era un caso aparte, él era muy orgulloso para pedir ayuda, así que solo prestó mucha atención a lo que Kakashi le dijo a Naruto y lo puso en práctica.

Así los tres genins pudieron trepar un árbol sin necesidad de usar sus manos.

.

.

.

Fin

Bien, como lo expliqué antes, esto solo es un One shot sobre el What if…? De Sakura siendo la líder del equipo y los demás siendo sus estudiantes.

Saludos.


End file.
